


Letting Go

by Diary



Series: Drabbles [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bechdel Test Fail, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Bottle Episode Fic, Drabble, Family, Gen, Gen Fic, Goodbyes, Hogwarts Fifth Year, POV Neville Longbottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 04:52:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6038767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Repost. Drabble. Neville and Trevor's last interaction. Complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letting Go

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter.

Kneeling down, Neville looks at his sore, still slightly bleeding hand.

Digging Trevor out of his pocket, he says, “Hey, Trevor.”

Trevor blinks up at him and croaks.

“Thanks for staying with me for all these years,” Neville tells him. “But now, bad things are coming. Worse than anything that's happened so far. Go to the giant squid and stay in the black lake. Don't come back.”

When Trevor doesn't move, Neville carefully strokes him. “It's alright. I can take care of myself, now.”

Giving one last croak, Trevor hops into the water and disappears.

“Goodbye,” Neville says.

He stands.


End file.
